Adventure time: Finn returns
by Nazhorn
Summary: When Finn messes up big time in the events of "Red Throne", he gets all sentimental and feels remorse for endangering the life of a certain fire elemental that he cares about. He then leaves to clear his head. However, after 5 years when he comes back to Ooo, big times are coming.
1. Chapter 1: Saddened hero

**Note: I have never freakin' done this, please don't murder me if you dislike**.

He looked around the ocean, surrounding his boat, nothing for miles and miles on and on in every direction, except the dark mass of land ahead of him. With nothing on the vibrantly bright and blue sky above him other than the sun hanging in all of its blazing glory upon it. As he looked at it, he squinted slightly with his deep blue eyes as he looked at the sun in all of its glory.

It reminded him of a certain someone, a person who he was once with. A grin grew on his face, as he looked back at all the good times he had with her. This was quickly turned upside down when he remembered what he had done to lead to their separation. And why he left home, and who he had left there, the longing to see the smiling faces of his friends, how they were doing, and what they were doing.

...

 **(5 years ago)**

Finn was staring out of a giant gaping hole in the tree fort, without the company of his canine brother, Jake the dog. Earlier a few months ago, Jake and Lady Rainicorn had puppies, resulting in Jake having to leave and live with Lady in order to help in raising his kids and also start his family.

This resulted in Finn being left alone in the tree fort, which Jake was not exactly comfortable with at first, but the human told his canine brother that he could look after himself, and encouraged Jake to go on and look after the kids and Lady.

At 15 years old, Finn was fully supportive of his canine brother's decision to leave the tree fort and move in with Lady. An act which surprised Jake, but accepted it after a few days and obliged, promising to visit from time to time.

After that, it was a rinse and repeat for Finn, as he continued to do missions for Princess Bubblegum, from obtaining scientific data and materials to beating down monsters of different sizes that threatened the safety of the Candy Kingdom and various others. Day and night, he used his cursed grass sword to protect the innocent residents of the land of Ooo and when his day was complete, the warm and comfortable interior of the famous tree fort was bliss, along with casually playing with BMO and Neptr.

When, all of a sudden on a random day, a weakened Flame Princess and Cinnamon bun on a flaming flame wolf came crashing through the wall of the tree fort, sending bits and pieces of the wood wall across the floor of the living room of the fort.

After getting over the initial surprise of having the wall of his home being absolutely knocked down, Finn eventually learned that the original Flame King, FP's evil father and his wizard comrade, Don John, freed FK from the princess's former prison and took control of the fire elementals and had usurped FP of the throne and weakened her with poisoned tea from Flame Princess's servant. Recovering his fire proof suit, Finn tried impressing FP multiple times in an attempt to win her back and rekindle their relationship, which in turn resulted in them both being captured by the mind controlled citizens of the Fire Kingdom.

Eventually however, Don John was duped into fighting against FK, while Cinnamon bun freed FP and Finn from the prison cell. The two former comrades were so caught up in their fist fight that they eventually were trapped in FK's former prison that they had just escaped, breaking the Flame wizard's control of the fire elementals. Cinnamon Bun was then celebrated for as the Fire Kingdom's saviour by its citizens and FP herself.

Finn looked at all of this with his deep blue eyes, pondering over his inappropriate and untimely actions. He slowly dragged himself back to his home, with no one noticing his departure. When he reached the tree fort, he sat in the exact chair he had been sitting in before CB and FP had crashed in.

"Why did I act like that? What the Bjork was I thinking?"

These thoughts flew all around in Finns head, as he rocked the chair on it's hind legs.

"I blew it. A second time! I should have just focused more on helping FP with her problem, instead of acting like a huge doofus."

Firm's eyes slowly welled up with tears as he thought of this, filling up inside with instant regret.

"First I trick her into destroying the Ice Kingdom on account of some stupid dream...and now this."

Firm's tears finally dropped from his eyes, forming a small stream of the salty face water down until it reached the point of his chin.

"Maybe I don't deserve a second chance with her..."

Finn was reeling with emotional pain from his actions, blaming himself nearly causing the girl he cared for to loose her home.

"...I should leave Ooo for a while. Take a break from all of this biz. I can't be a hero like this. I gotta...clear my head."

With that final declaration, Finn got up, picked up his trademark pack, filling it with some provisions and taking a few maps of various continents with him that originated from the time before the mushroom war.

Before leaving, Finn wrote a letter to Jake, giving information on why he had decided to leave.

* * *

 _Dear Jake,_  
 _I gotta leave for a while to clear my mind , because I blew it with FP and nearly caused her to lose her kingdom and her life by acting like a dingus when she and CB needed my help. Look after Ooo while I'm gone and don't worry about me, okay?_

 _Finn_

* * *

Sealing the letter in an envelope, with the words "to Jake" scribbled on it, Finn placed the letter on the table next to the stove.

As he opened the door and stood right on the doorstep, he took one last look around the tree fort, attempting to remember all of it's characteristics. With a heavy sigh, the hero of Ooo closed the door of the tree fort behind him, unaware of what would transpire in the events of his absence.

BMO would eventually come out of his hiding place in the wall of the tree fort, searching for Finn and finding no trace of him.

Weeks go by, and the human is still missing from the tree fort. Jake would later return to the tree house for his occasional visit to his little bro, only to find a clear inch of dust on every interior surface of the fort. Worried, Jake would find the letter left on the table next to the stove and upon reading it, instantly being filled with worry.

Immediately after this, Jake would call Princess Bubblegum, informing her of what had happened and asking if she had seen Finn. She would be shocked by the reason behind his departure. She too would immediately be worried, and after enlisting the aid of Marceline, she would conduct one of the biggest searches for one person in all of Ooo. However, even with the aid of Marceline and nearly every kingdom, except for the fire kindom, as their ruler still did not trust PB, was looking for him. Even Ice King was searching wizard city for him. They could not find Finn anywhere in Ooo, no matter which dungeon, cave or rock they could not find him anywhere.

For Marceline and PB, a decade could pass by for them in a flash without either one of them even noticing anything. But a few months without their good and supportive friend was completely different.

When almost all hope of finding Finn by themselves slowly faded as the months went by, they eventually turned to Flame Princess, informing her of the news through the help of Flambo. She was instantly enraged as she was angry that Finn would just leave Ooo on a stupid mistake, but also worried sick about his well-being.

However, even after a gruelling 2 years, they could not find Finn anywhere, and eventually had to give up and returned to their daily businesses with a heavy heart, wondering where Finn had gone and hoping that he was alright.

As the years passed, everyone in Ooo who had known of Finn gave up on trying to find him, except for Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess, Marceline and Ice King. Finn had been around for them when they needed his aid, and he had tried his best to help them in whatever troubles they had.

Eventually however, after 2 years, they were forced to stop their search, and focus more their attention on their daily lives, with PB and FP ruling their respective kingdoms, Jake looking after his kids and Lady. This left Ice King and Marceline to continue looking for a clue to where Finn had gone, with the other 3 checking in to see if they had found anything linked to Finn's departure.

They too eventually had to stop their search for the human to deal with the number of criminals and monsters rising, with no Finn to stop them. But even with all of this work dropped on their heads they still hoped that the human would return to them.

(Back to present day)

A splash of seawater hitting his face brought him back to his senses, as he saw a giant wave of the ocean with an evil face before him, looking ready to trash his boat to pieces. As he pulled his grass sword out, he grinned, looking ready to take down the watery behemoth before him.

"For Billy!"

He yelled out as he leapt off the boat to meet the angry ocean wave, slashing and hacking at it, which caused it to explode, sending him flying back to the surface of the boat. With a groan, the twenty-year old human got back onto his feet as he realised that he had successfully vanquished the evil wave of salty water.

"Algebraic! I can't wait till I-"

His cheering was short-lived when his vessel bumped into something hard. Turning around, he realised that he had landed on his old home. Gazing at it, it looked exactly like he had left it 5 years ago. After a minute of silence from his landing, Finn let out a statement.

"Well, guess its time for another adventure."

 **Hope whoever the hey is reading this enjoys it. Sorry if it is a little long, this is the first time I've ever done this. Leave your comments in your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2: Another Day, Another Coup

**Chapter 2: Another Day, Another Coup.**

 **Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing from the Adventure Time series, besides any characters that I add from the empty mush of blood I call my imagination.**

Finn continued running over the hills and into the forests of Ooo, heart beating against his chest as he sprinted at full speed toward the Grasslands, reliving his younger days of just running around through the forests of Ooo. He had missed doing this, the beams of the light from the sun piercing the gaps left between the branches and leaves of the tall trees, combined with the smell of the damp earth with the constant crunching of the fallen pines and dead branches littering the floor under his feet as he ran provided a soothing and calm effect on his senses.

"Hope everyone was doing okay while I was gone." Thought Finn as he continued running in the direction of the Grasslands, hopeful that he would meet Jake and BMO and all the other people he had left behind. He continued this for a solid hour or so before he finally reached a clearing in the forest, right next to a little stream.

Not only to catch his breath, but to quench his thirst which had accumulated over the past hour. Cupping his hands and collecting some of the water, he lifted them to his lips, allowing the crystal clear liquid to flow down his parched throat.

"Glob, thats better."

Finn's declaration of satisfaction was quickly interrupted when he heard a voice from a short distance away from his current position.

Reacting quickly, Finn morphed his cursed grass sword into a long rope-like appendage, latching onto the branch of one of the tall pine trees, slingshotting himself up into the canopy above.

Landing on a giant branch of a tree high above the ground, Finn watched from above as the voice he had heard finally came within his range of distinguishable sound. His eyes widened when he saw the very source of the chatter.

"-I know, right? Like, those princesses are sooooooo stuuupppiiidddd."

Finn nearly fell out of the branch he was currently hiding on when he heard the unmistakable voice of Lumpy Space Princess become louder as the purple and sassy form of everyone's least favourite party crasher came floating into view. Even 5 years of disappearance had not dulled his memory of how LSP sounded like.

"Phew, that was a close one", Finn thought. He had wanted his return to be a surprise, and knew fully well how gossipy LSP could get, being even more so than Jake could ever hope to match.

Choosing to ignore the continued rambling of the floating purple princess, Finn took the advantage of being so high up in the trees to look around above the canopy, looking in every direction while enjoying the breeze that gently blew the locks of hair that had slipped out of his bear skinned hat and around his face.

At first, Finn could see nothing but a longer range of forests around him. But eventually, he spotted the grasslands and what was unmistakably the silhouette of the Candy Kingdom further from it, still looking in pretty good shape even after 5 years of his absence. Finn frowned slightly from his own thoughts, as he delved into his own mind, with the background sound of LSP's shouting into her cell phone. How would Jake, PB and everyone else take his reappearance? Would they still want to care about him? Would they recognise him after 5 years? These thoughts flew around in Finn's head, whizzing around in his brain like an annoying fly. Shaking his head around wildly, Finn brought himself back to the physical realm of his attention.

"No. Don't get a poo-brain just like that, Finn. You don't know how they'll all react. The peeps I know are all good peeps. Besides, only one way to find out. And thats' by meeting everyone again."

Finn formed his hand into a fist, with a grin beginning to form on his face again.

The sun was beginning to set, with the day slowly getting darker with the dying beams of sunlight. Setting himself back to his previous objective, Finn decided to leap from tree to tree in the direction of the grasslands, acknowledging the fact that this would be a quicker way of travel than running by ground. And secondly, LSP was still just floating at the base of the tree he had been using as his hiding place, yelling at whatever poor soul was on the opposite end of her cell phone. Something about a "party" and not being "invited".

Eventually, Finn finally made contact with the soft and pleasant grass of the peaceful grasslands. Upon making contact with the grass, he rejoiced within his head, missing the soothing contact of the long grass against his ankles. He then ran in the direction of the tree fort at full speed, taking pleasure in the soothing contact of the wind blowing across the front of his body and his face. By nightfall, Finn had arrived a short distance away from the tree fort. From the light of the windows, someone was inside.

Upon closing the distance, Finn could hear the shouts of what sounded to him like cheering and also some name-calling. Curious as to what the source of the disturbance inside his old home, Finn placed his ear against the door of the house, hoping to identify who was inside, and whether he needed to take extra precaution in going into his home. He was proven wrong, however, when he heard the voices of the people inside his house.

"Weeeeeeeeee! I am spinning!"

This was without a doubt, the voice of the little green robot, BMO. The second voice that followed was filled with concern, and caused Finn to wear a smile.

"BMO! Get down from there-OW!"

Smiling, Finn opened the door of the fort with the utmost caution to open the door quietly and stepped in quickly. Climbing up the ladder and into the interior of the tree fort, Finn arrived in the kitchen. After taking in the awesome smell of "home, sweet home", he continued up the rungs of the ladder inside the inner trunk of the tree.

Climbing up, Finn arrived in the living room of the tree fort. As soon as he entered the living room of the tree fort, he was met with the sight of BMO on one of Jake's peepers, with said dog wearing an expression of utmost annoyance. Lady Rainicorn was lying on the floor, with her body coiled like a snake, laughing as her husband grappled with the little mo on his face. However, as soon as Finn arrived on the floor of the living room, all 3 lay their eyes on him, their expressions turning to those of shock and disbelief in their eyes.

"Ummmm...hi guys."

...

...

Silence followed as the two remained in their positions, still looking shell-shocked. Choosing to break the unsettling quietness, Finn decided to try and throw the words that seemed to be stuck in his throat.

"Okay, first off, I'd like to apolo-"

"FINN!"

Finn's apology was cut short when all three of them yelled his name at the top of their voices and rugby tackled him, knocking the wind out of his lungs, with Jake running right into him and hugging him with an almost bone breaking grip, followed by Lady Rainicorn wrapping her body around both, wrapping around tightly and making it even harder for Finn to breathe. And to top it all off, BMO latching onto Finn's face.

Despite the fact that he couldn't breathe, Finn chose to just bear with it and hug all three of them back.

This lasted for a good period of time, with all 4 individuals embracing each other. However, the moment had to be broken due to the fact that no matter how much they wished that Finn had an infinite supply of air, it would not just come into reality. Eventually, the trio released Finn from their death grip.

"네가 어디 있었 니, 핀?"

"Next time, don't just disappear like that bro, we were really worried!"

"Please don't leave for this long again, Finn!"

Finn grew a grin, looking at all of them before choosing to reply.

"Hehe, sorry guys. I had to go and clear my head. I donked up bad with that whole other trouble in Fire kingdom. And I'm sorry for leaving you all here to just look after Ooo."

Jake shook his head in disagreement.

"Well, while you were gone bro, a lot of things happened while you were gone."

"Yeah man, fill me in."

"Alright, but promise you'll tell me what you've been doing the 5 years that you were away from Ooo."

"Of course, bro."

"Alright, now sit down, this'll take a while.."

 **3 hours later**

Finn sat in pure amazement from Jake's tale of what had happened in Ooo while he was gone.

"Wow...thats just...wow."

By this time, Lady Rainicorn had left to go back to the barn house to get some shut eye, as it was nearly midnight, and she was getting tired. Giving Jake a peck on his cheek, she flew out the window and in the direction of the barn house where she and Jake lived in. With their kids fully grown and with jobs, the two pretty much lived by themselves, and had originally gone over to the tree fort, where BMO had been living by himself, to visit the little mo. So, Jake had originally intended for a little hang out with himself, Lady and BMO.

Jake grinned at his brother's look of pure awe, while also being impressed by how much Finn had changed in appearance. In comparison to the Finn he last saw 5 years ago, this Finn sitting in front of him looked almost like a complete stranger. Finn was now much taller than his younger self, with his facial features being more defined, and looking more muscular but more slim than when he was 15 years old. His right hand that had the grass sword wrapped around had sustained a few scars from some minor battle damage. His clothing still had the same colour palette, though it seemed like Finn had had his clothing adjusted to be bigger to contain his body figure. It was only by his signature bear hat and scent did Jake recognise the human before him as his brother.

"Yeah man, its' been crazy. Now, where the heck have you been bro?"

Finn looked at the ground of the tree fort, poking his two index fingers against one another in thinking of his reply. Then, taking a deep breath and exhaling after holding it in his lungs, Finn began his tale.

"Well, I went to the beach, fast as I could, because, you know, I didn't want anyone to see me leave and try to follow me. I just wanted to be by myself, and get away from Ooo as fast as I could. So when I arrived at the beach, with the ocean and everything, I was lucky that I found an old boat, with no one manning it, and in pretty good condition. I took it and sailed off, and after about 2 weeks, I got to like, a whole new isla-"

"Whoa, hold on a second, you found another ISLAND?"

"Yeah man, and as I was going on, this island was like a whole dungeon in itself. Like, there were monsters everywhere. First time I got there, I had to fight all sorts of baddies that wanted to eat me, and like once, there was this HUGE cow, trying to murder a bunch of birds in a nest on a tree, so I beat it down the old fashioned way, with my grass sword and everything, and it was sick! When I took him down, I was so tired, I couldn't even move like an inch. Next day though, when I woke up, I was in like, a little hut. There were some peeps around me, and they were like thanking me like crazy for killing the giant monster cow. Then their chief asked me if I could stay and help them take down all the evil monsters and protect them. Then I stayed there for 5 years, beating down evil monsters and everything."

Until now, Jake had been silently listening to everything Finn had said, slowly processing everything inside his brain. He gestured for Finn to go on, which he did.

"Then, a week before I decided to come back to Ooo, I managed to get rid of all the monsters on the island. Their chief, Lazar, decided to help me with my grass sword."

At this, Jake was stunned. But being curious, he allowed Finn to continue, with no interruptions by outburst.

"Lazar brought me to his hut, then said some spell language or something, removed what he told me was the curse, which was this ball of glowing light."

At this, Finn concentrated, and called forth the grass sword mentally, which immediately morphed into the grassy blade.

"Now its' just grass sword that can turn into whatever the hey I want it to be."

With that, Finn morphed the blade into a stickman on his hand, commanding it to move.

With that command, the little figure, that looked like a tiny version of Finn, began walking on the spot in the palm of Finn's hand, in a tip-toe movement. Jake and BMO, who had been sitting in Jake's lap, looked at the little figure, impressed with how Finn was controlling it with his mind.

"Sooooo…..its' kinda like a little me?"

"Hehehe, yeah we'll go with that."

With that, the little moving Finn morphed back into the grass wrapped around Finn's hand. Finn then suppressed a yawn with his right-hand.

"Y'know, all this talking has me tired. Think I'm gonna go hit the hay."

"Okay bro, good night! It's good to have you back, buddy. I'll come back tomorrow in the morning alright? I gotta head back to Lady's."

Finn nodded his head, with a smile on his face. Waving each other goodbye, Jake left through the front door. Finn climbed up the ladder and into his old bedroom. As he looked around, it looked precisely the same, with animal pelts on his old bed. He then went to wash up before changing into some simple shorts and shirt. Pulling out a brush from one of his weathered pack, Finn brushed his long locks of spiky blonde hair. As he did so, Finn frowned internally.

"Wonder how FP is doing in the Fire Kingdom...hope she's been doing alright."

As he finished brushing his hair, he lay his bear hat at the side of his bed.

"Think I'll go and pay her a visit...tomorrow. Yeah. Definitely."

With that, Finn threw the hair brush back into the wardrobe with all his old clothes. As Finn lay his head on his old pillow, one last thought emerged from his thought process before he went out like a light.

"Good to be back home in Ooo."

 **The Next Morning**

Finn woke up to the sound of birds chirping. Getting up, the first senses besides his hearing that returned to his groggy state of mind was his sense of smell, in which the sweet scent of bacon was slowly filling his nose, causing his stomach to growl with hunger. His ears were also filled with the song that he had not heard for 5 years.

"Bacon pancakes, makin' bacon pancakes, Take some bacon and I'll put it in a pancake, Bacon pancakes, that's what it's gonna make, Bacon pancaaakes!"

With a slight groan, Finn pulled himself out of bed, stretching his arms to rid himself of the ache in his body. When Finn reached the kitchen, he found Jake throwing bacon pancake over his head and onto a plate behind him, now humming the tune of the "Bacon Pancake" song under his breath. BMO was sitting at the edge of the table, mashing bits of pancake into his face(screen?). Deeply inhaling the fresh smell of the long-missed bacon pancakes, Finn climbed onto the floor of the kitchen from the ladder, alerting Jake of his arrival.

"Morning bro, had a good night's sleep?"

"Yeah man. Best sleep I've had for 5 years." Finn replied as he pulled open the chair at the table. Taking a seat, Finn was presented with a plate of piping hot bacon pancakes, courtesy of Jake. Soon after, Finn had dug in, Jake also took his seat at the table, and proceeded with stuffing his face full of bacon pancakes. Afterwhich, he stretched his arm to the fridge and retrieved a carton of milk and

"So dude, we should tell everybody you're back, man. Everybody will be so happy. We gotta celebrate you coming back to Ooo. A ''welcome home'' party, bro.''

Jake smiled at his human bro, who returned the smile.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea.''

Finn then turned to the window, where the Fire Kingdom could be seen in the distance, naturally bringing the human's thoughts to the well-being of its' fiery monarch, with Jake rambling on about how the party should be set up.

However, both of them were interrupted in both speech and thoughts individually when a loud ringing, came into their ears. The ringing came from Jake's camera phone, which he immediately pulled out of his self-made pocket and answered.

''Hello? Oh hi, Lady. What'd you call me for?''

A moment of silence followed as Jake listened to his wife through the device. After 5 minutes, he responded back.

''Okay Lady, I'm on my way.''

With that, Jake placed his phone back into his ''pocket''. He then looked at Finn.

"Sorry man, I gotta go. I got some business to take care of.''

Finn nodded his head in understanding. Though he was sad to watch his canine brother leaving, he fully understood that Lady was his wife, and it was his responsibility to look after her well-being.

''Nah man, its' cool. I was gonna go visit FP in Fire Kingdom anyways.''

At that Jake froze right before climbing down the ladder and out the house. With a wide grin on his face, he told Finn, ''Alright bro, just make sure you bring some aluminium foil, since you probably can't fit in your old fire-proof suit that PB gave you. Flambo went on vacation a few days ago, and he told me he wouldn't be back for a while.''

Finn furrowed his brow slightly, but quickly retracted it quickly, replacing it with a thumbs-up sign.

''Thanks bro, appreciate it. Good luck with whatever your business is!''

He called after Jake as he grew gigantic and walked in the direction of Lady's home. Catching what Finn said, he waved back, and continued on his way.

Finn then searched through the cupboards in the kitchen before finally retrieving the roll of silvery paper, and with the assistance of BMO, wrapped about two layers of foil around his arms, legs and head, though leaving a gap on his face to allow for proper ventilation in his journey to the fire kingdom. With the wrapping complete, Finn bid BMO farewell, and walked out of the tree fort, walking in the direction of the Fire Kingdom, which still burned in all its' glory, looking magnificent as ever as Finn continued his walk in its' direction, looking forward to seeing FP again.

 **(Meanwhile, in Fire Kingdom)**

Flame princess sat in her throne room, bored out of her mind. She had been extremely bored the past few days, even though the kingdom was prospering. The thought of the well-being of her human ex still bounced around in her head. The reason for Finn choosing to disappear for a full five years still made her burn with anger and yet, the other emotion she felt linked to his disappearance was guilt.

This, of course, was not entirely her own fault, but when she first discovered the news of the human's disappearance, she felt bad about it. Had she showed some concern for him after retaking the throne from her father, he might not have left, and things might have turned out quite differently.

''Your Majesty?''

FP was quickly startled out of her self-reflection, with the arrival of one of her palace servants, Flamius. After shaking off the shock of one of her servants suddenly arriving, she composed herself again and replied.

''What is it, Flamius?''

The servant knelt down one knee, holding before him a chest.

''I found this in one of the dungeons in the kingdom. I uh…thought you might be interested in it.''

Opening the chest, FP was presented with the sight of a necklace with a small ocean-blue, diamond shaped jewel on the end of it. It had intricate markings on it, looking like a tree root growing all over it. Getting off the throne, Flame Princess picked up the necklace, looking it over.

''It's the exact colour of… **his** eyes….''

As she turned it over to look at the back of the jewel, Flamius nervously looked at his monarch as she looked at the amulet.

''What do you think, your highness?''

FP looked back at the servant, with an expression of mixed emotions.

''Well, I thi-''

 **BOOM!**

Flame Princess's statement was cut off when the giant lamp containing Flame King and Don John was suddenly smashed apart to pieces, with a flaming fist punching through the lamp, and a stream of flame slicing cleanly through the rope holding the lamp up at the ceiling. This caused the lamp to fall, right above Flamius, which crashed him into the floor, with magma blood flowing from underneath the debris of the destroyed lamp.

Stepping out of the ruined base of the lamp, Flame King and Don John stepped out, with Flame King standing more steadily on his two feet, and Don John looking groggy from the fall of the lamp, holding the side of the shattered glass wall of what was previously he and Flame King's prison.

''Well, well, daughter. Time to give back Daddy's crown and throne back.''

Flame Princess looked stunned at first, but quickly recovered from the death of one of her servants, instantly wearing an enraged expression on her face and giving her father a hate-filled gaze. Getting up on her feet, she pointed her finger in a gun-like motion, pointing at Don John.

''I don't think so, **Father**.''

With that, she quickly shot a blast of fire at the slowly recovering Don John, hitting him right in the face and knocking out the Flame wizard before he could even register what had happened. As Don's unconscious form slid back into what was left of the glass prison, Flame King looked from Don John and back to the Princess Of Flames, at first wearing an expression of shock, but was quickly taken over by an evil grin.

Before Flame King could try to do anything else however, he was instantly surrounded by the guards of the palace, along with Cinnamon Bun at the head, who had immediately rushed to the aid of their queen.

''Flame King, get down on the ground and surrender, **NOW!** ''

CB and the rest of the guards trained their weapons upon the former king, poised to kill if necessary. However, they were all caught off guard when the Flame King simply snapped his fingers and an explosion rocketed from his body with a loud **BOOM** , knocking down all the guards and CB, their weapons melted to a slag. They lay on the ground, groaning in pain. Flame King let loose a laugh, and folded his arms.

"Oh please, like any of you could ever hurt me. Especially you, candy weakling.''

With that Flame King walked toward his daughter, forming a yellow flaming sword in his right hand as he did.

''Now as I was saying, daughter, give my crown and throne back, and no one gets hurt. At least, no one else will.''

With a malicious grin on his face, FK gestured for the crown that sat atop FP's head with his left hand. Flame Princess simply formed a blue flame sword in her own hand in response, wearing an expression of extreme rage.

Growling, Flame King retracted his left hand, instead using both hands to wield his flame sword.

''Very well, if that is your response…THEN HERE IS **MINE!** "

With that, Flame King swung his sword down, hell-bent on taking back his crown by force, with FP raising her sword to meet her father's blade. Their swords clashed, with enormous amounts of force pushing against each other. The two combatants swung their respective blades against each other, the clash of blue and yellow providing quite the spectacle. At first, they seemed evenly matched, but this was eventually trumped when the bigger Flame King started ferociously attacking, pushing his daughter back towards the steps that led up to the throne, forcing FP to be on the defensive. FP herself was feeling the effects of exhaustion. When the Flame King at first seemed to let up and Flame princess was just about to begin her counter attack, FK used his leg to trip Flame Princess over, causing her blue flame sword to dissipate from the combined effects of exhaustion and falling over from Flame King's cunning strategy.

As Flame King stood above her, he let loose an evil laugh, before wearing a gleeful expression on his face.

''Now…prepare to die, daughter! After I dispatch you, I'm going to enjoy melting that candy ''knight'' of yours into a pile of caramel!''

With that declaration, Flame King brought his flame sword above his head, poised to strike down his own daughter. Flame Princess could do nothing but raise her arm up to brace for the impact, gritting her teeth as she prepared for the killing blow.

The next thing that she heard was the sound of a horrible scream, and the sound of a blade impaling flesh, but it was not her own. Opening her eyes, she was caught completely off-guard by the sight of a man wrapped from head to toe in a silvery foil standing behind the Flame King.

Flame Princess's eyes widened when she saw a long blade of grass coated with fresh magma blood flowing profusely from the grievous wound in her father's chest. Looking over the shoulder of the evil flame king, Finn stood there holding the grass sword that currently ran through her father's chest.

 **Outside the palace, just after the first explosion.**

Finn quickly ran in through the doors of the fire palace, having just knocked out the two guards who at first refused him entry. Frantic thoughts ran through his head, thoughts about what had caused the explosion at first, and whether Flame Princess was alright. As Finn rounded another corner, he increased the speed at which he was running, making sure he was headed in the right direction of the throne room.

''Damn, if this is another coup, I hope I get there in time to take down Flame King. I swear, if he lays even a finger on her…''

Finn's muttering was quickly interrupted when he heard the voice of the evil flame king just down the corridor he was running along. Moving as fast as his legs could carry him, Finn arrived at the entrance of the throne room, just in time to see Flame King raising his sword to strike down Flame Princess, who was lying against the steps leading up to the throne. Blood rushing through Finn's ears, he did not hear a single word of the former ruler of the Fire Kingdom, no, he was fully intent on killing Flame King for trying to murder the girl he still cared for, even after 5 years.

Summoning his grass sword, everything seemed to run in slow-motion as Finn ran at Flame King, impaling FK right in his back and right through his chest when he hit.

 **Now**

As Flame King fell to the ground, blood profusely flowing out of his wound, forming a pool under his body when he hit the ground after Finn retracted his grass blade from the ailing body of FK.

''Huh. Looks like the grass blade is also flame-proof. That's new.'' Thought Finn as he mentally commanded the blade to wrap itself back around his right hand. He then cast his thoughts on FP, turning and walking towards her to see if she was alright. Finn kneeled down to be the same height as FP, voicing his concern for her.

''You okay, FP?''

Flame Princess could not believe her eyes. Here was Finn standing right before her, after 5 years of absence from Ooo.

''Um, hello? FP, are you okay?"

Finn was now genuinely confused and concerned, as FP continued to stare right at him, her expression still the shell-shocked.

''Okay, maybe I should-''

Whatever Finn was about to do, we will never know, because right before Finn could complete his statement, Finn was slapped right across his face, with an angry hissing of flesh from the contact of FP's hand going at a high velocity, causing Finn did not make a sound from the impact and the slight burn of the flesh on his face.

'' **That's** for disappearing for 5 years.''

Grabbing Finn, FP hugged the still stunned human in a tight embrace, resting her head on his shoulder, with his arms still frozen in place, not knowing how to react.

'' **This** is for coming back.''

After a moment of being completely frozen in place, Finn finally returned the embrace the monarch. Remaining in their embrace and enjoying each other's contact, they eventually released their hold on each other, finally making eye contact, the mix of amber and blue remaining locked on the opposite.

''I'm sorry for disappearing, FP.''

Flame Princess just smiled before replying to Finn's statement.

''Just promise that you won't do it again, Finn''

Finn looked FP in the eye, and smiled widely.

"I promise, FP. Now, let's get you cleaned up.''

At that, Finn lifted FP up along with him, supporting her with his arm around her waist, with a slight limp in her movement.

 **Somewhere in the Badlands.**

A dark being lifted his hooded head, sniffing the air, as if a bad smell had interrupted his slumber. Getting up from his current position, with a horn jutting out from one side of his skull and the other sporting a bony stump of what used to be another horn. His tattered cloak flowing behind him, a bony grin set on the skeletal corpse of The Lich.

''So…the human is back.''

 **So um, hi. Good to see that there are a few people who seem to like the first chapter. Amazes me that people respond so quickly after a new story is published. As always, the reviews from whoever is reading this is appreciated, and I thank you for any errors that you point out. This was inspired by me reading the story by the great Ooobserver. Ooobserver, if you are reading this, I thank you for inspiring me. So, until next time, random people.**


End file.
